Popcorn and Shenanigans
by YingYang13
Summary: Oneshot. A/U. Despising going to the movies all together, Zoro was forced to go after he lost a bet with Nami. Tolerating the fact that not just Nami and his friends are going to be there...he knew the cook would be there too. Would it be a certain something in the air? Read and find out!


"Why do I have to go? I despise going to this place!"

"Ugh, c'mon Zoro, we're going and that's final," said Nami, dragging him into the lobby. "Now, you wait for the others," she smiled, lining up for movie tickets. "Remember you owe me 30 percent interest!"

"Why do I have to fucking pay for something that I don't want to go in the first place!" He snapped, ignoring the dirty looks and minimal outbursts from the public.

Nami exchanged him a much darker look and raised the percentage whilst moving in the queue. Biting his tongue, Zoro remained in his spot and silently cursed the witch for breaking his bank account.

"Nami-swaaaannn," yelled the blonde bastard, holding his bucket of popcorn and ridiculously waved towards where Nami is. He was followed by Luffy and Ussop, who're already scoffing their cake holes with popcorn and sweets. "Save it for the movie, you ungrateful chicken shits," snapped Sanji, pushing them forward.

"Who're you calling chicken," scoffed Ussop, spluttering a mouth full.

"Oh, Zoro is here, ZOR-ouch,"

"Use your inside voice, idiot!"

 _"Oh, great, the dark prince is here,"_ thought Zoro, shoving his hands violently in his pockets as these three blockheads gathered towards him. "Zoro! Hah, didn't know you were joining us?" said Ussop in a slight surprise.

Zoro shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice," he sulked, looking the other way.

"Ahh, cheer up, Zoro-we're gonna watch a super-duper awesome film!" Luffy exclaimed happily, spurting out popcorn. Highly doubting this, Zoro crossed his arms and didn't make much eye contact with his friends until Nami joined in and got them the tickets.

"Oooo, thanks Nami!" Ussop praised and snatched the ticket before Nami can discuss payment. Luffy did the same and the two joined together in a run towards the inspector ticket guy. Zoro never seen them disappear so quickly to catch some dumb movie.

"Here's your drinks, free of charge," said Nami, handing Zoro and Sanji slushy drinks.

"Thank you, Nami-Swan!"

Zoro nodded thankfully and slurped. _Whack!_

Taking out the straw before he started to choke on it, Zoro's eye suddenly twitched to realise that the blonde bastard wanted a fight. And he will give him one...if he didn't leave his swords at home.

"Say thanks properly you uncivilised brute!" leered Sanji, glaring at him with much ferocity that it can cut through like a knife.

"Sanji-kun,he did thank-"

"Make me, you blond dork,"

"Guys-seriously it doesn't matter!"

"Say it! you dumb fucker!" Sanji retorted, stepping up.

Forehead dangerously crinkled, Zoro backtracked for a minute. "What the?-why is that bastard all wound up for?"

Suddenly, he felt something collide with his head. And he should say, it fucking hurts!

Suffering the same effect from Nami clunking their heads together, Sanji reluctantly surrendered and slurped his drink in silence as the three go ahead to get their tickets inspected and went to door number three...

* * *

 _"Grr,this sucks!"_

"Woah! He's got cool robotic moves!" Luffy awed, shaking Ussop's arm with excitement. Zoro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to prevent from killing anyone...

 _Nudge!_

"Try to enjoy it, I didn't make you pay for nothing," Nami hissed next to him.

Zoro raised his eyebrow at her. _How?_ How is he supposed to enjoy the movie with dumb and dumber disturbing him? It's not just them. No. Zoro loathed going to movie theatres. He thinks they're a nuisance, underrated, overpriced and... a fucking catastrophe!

Sighed, Zoro grumpily support his head on the arm rest and try to follow the plot of the movie.

However, seven minutes later-Nami stood up and told Zoro she's going to go to the bathroom. He reluctantly stood up so she can make her way while the others follow suit.

Resumed to watch the film and ignore the loud chewing granny behind him, Zoro hoped he can survive this.

 _Boom!_

"Wa ha ho!" Ussop stunned around, popcorn spilling everywhere.

"Shhhh!"

In spitefulness, Zoro threw a shoe at him and told his friend to shut his trap before he'd shut it for him.

Although there was a few minutes of nervousness and quietness at his end, it dispersed rather quickly when a massive explosion in the surround sound had them resume to their normal hi-jinks. Simply, Zoro just can't win!

"Why fight it, Shit for brains?"

Clenching his fist, Zoro decided not even intervene or start another fight with him.

"I know you're listening,"

Again, Zoro didn't respond while his forehead began to crinkle with bulging veins. Sanji tittered haughtily and moved in Nami's seat to get a good view of it.

The cage had already rattled as Zoro began to sweat and he can feel his head about to emplode.

"You should be fucking grateful to be here," Sanji hissed a little ominously to Zoro's ear.

Giving up, Zoro turned and scowled at him."Grateful?!" He spat. "I'm sent here against my will!"

Ungracefully, the cook smirked while the dull blue light had reflected of the screen to his face. To admit this, it looked a little scary to Zoro. "Nami-swan, worked hard and you still spat on it," Sanji sneered.

"Shut up,"

Without warning, he felt this hot breath on the nape of his neck. It took Zoro a little longer to realise how close a distance he is towards the cook. It's a strange and very odd like feeling.

It's something else...

 _"Huh, why is it so hot in here all of the sudden,"_

"Something wrong?" asked Sanji.

"No, nothing," He shrugged, now cooling himself down with his drink from earlier. The blueberry slushy had burst his tastebuds and made him revitalise again.

Zoro tried to clarify this weird hotness from those ten seconds he has in his mind.

The only conclusion he found that he could be comforted with was is this dodgy burrito he had for lunch. Sadly for him, it couldn't explain these weird palpitations in his chest.

"Didn't know a Marmio has more than two brain cells," said Sanji in his twisted smile.

Zoro quickened and didn't realise that he's heating up again.

"Hmm, what are you really thinking?"

"Listen, you bastard-mmph,"

Hot and wet tongues lap around in there as the two both realise they're getting hot and heavy in their seats. In some sick winning like virtue, Zoro wanted to win and dominate him by biting and sinking in even deeper...

"Ouch. Hey-mmph-"

"Achem,"

Suctioning off each other, the two turned awkwardly towards...

"N-N-Nami,"

The two stared in slight horror to see Nami looking impatient...and well-blushing at the same time. "I'm taking my seat now-"

Completely flustered, Sanji moves back to his seat and turned red. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"You move with him and save it for the bedroom," Nami hissed quietly for Zoro ears only.

"You-you planned this!"

"No, I'm a simple accomplice," she whispered back, watching Zoro's shocked reaction while chugging popcorn in her mouth. Turning away from Nami, Zoro took a seat next to the mastermind.

 _Punch!_

"Oww! Shit, what was that for!" cried Sanji, rubbing his arm.

"For tricking me, dumbass,"

"So hot,"

"Later," he whispered, clasping Sanji's hand as they both enjoy the movie together.

 **The end!**

* * *

~After the movie finished, sitting in the seating area~

 **Luffy:** What happened to Zoro and Sanji?

 **Ussop:** Yeah, what happened to them, hmmm...

 **Nami** : _*sweating nervously*_

 **Luffy** : Oh, I know!

 **Nami:** _*Whispers*_ Please, don't find out...your mind is still like a child

 **Luffy:** They're bringing us nuggets!

 _Nami wishing that she doesn't even bother with them anymore while Luffy and Ussop are high-fiving each other excitably over the nuggets they're never gonna get..._


End file.
